


Earned It

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s when Frank’s semi-hard on turned into a raging hard on. It was confusing. How could a compliment or praise turn him on that much but Gerard’s soft lips against his could only make him semi-hard? </p><p>(praise kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerthurIsMyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/gifts).



> So I'm doing requests so make sure you comment if you want me to write something for you. I will write anything, any kink or any plot, I'm totally open for anything. No judgement on your kink, and if you don't feel comfortable, add me on Twitter (mychemicallyrom), and DM me, your name won't be shown unless you want me to. :)  
> Have fun!

It all started when Frank was sitting in Gerard’s lap, Gerard’s hand tangled in Frank’s locks, and the way that Gerard’s lips smacked with his was a little bit of a turn on, however, when Gerard pulled away from their kiss and muttered, “God, Baby, you’re so good at this. Have you been practicing?”

That’s when Frank’s semi-hard on turned into a raging hard on. It was confusing. How could a compliment or praise turn him on _that much_ but Gerard’s soft lips against his could only make him semi-hard? Frank pushed away from Gerard, biting his lip as he stared Gerard down, trying to ignore the raging hard-on that was sporting itself in Gerard’s jeans.

“I…I think you should go,” Frank told him. It wasn’t that Frank was nervous, he was more confused, and just wanted some time to think on what had just happened.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Gerard asked, very concerned, as a few minutes ago Frank was fine.

“Please, I just need sometime alone.” Frank started to nibble on his lip as he watched Gerard get up, he kissed Frank on the head, and before he could walk out, Frank said, “You can come back tomorrow, okay?”

XXX

Frank spent the rest of the evening on Google, typing in random questions, and even resulted in Yahoo Answers. Most of the answers that came up listed that it was a “praise kink” and how the way their partner would praise them “turned them on” and that it was so hot to be called “baby girl” or “baby boy”, and honestly, it described Frank, a lot, but he was too ashamed to tell Gerard, because what if he laughed?

It wasn’t like their sex life needed spicing up, it was great, and they both pleased each other. Many would say it was rather ‘vanilla’ and didn’t seem fun. Gerard liked very little foreplay, and they both liked it quick and rough, but maybe—no, Frank can’t risk their relationship and sex life like that. Gerard didn’t have many kinks, and the one he did were pretty simple—he liked hair pulling, biting, and he got hard by making out and hearing Frank’s moans or curses. He got off knowing the fact that Frank felt great in bed.

This was so different, though, and Frank was worried on how Gerard would react. Frank knew it was that big of a deal, it wasn’t like he was asking to be hung by chains and use knife play or wax, it was just…praising. That’s all; it’s not a big deal, right?

However, when Frank invited Gerard back over the next day, their mouths immediately connected, and Frank felt a familiar grip in his hair. They started walking backwards, back into Frank’s room, where Gerard got on top of Frank, Gerard’s thigh grinding into Frank’s crotch, giving the much needed friction.

“You’re such a good boy, your lips are so soft,” Gerard muttered in Frank’s ear, causing Frank to moan loudly. Gerard leaned down, capturing Frank’s lips in a much harder kiss, teeth clicking together, and tongue trying to fight for dominance.

Gerard pulled away. “Baby, look at me,” he said. Frank locked eyes with Gerard and Gerard added, “You’re so beautiful,” as he kissed Frank’s nose and then pulled away to unzip and take off of his pants, and boxers.

Frank’s boxers and jeans slipped off, leaving Frank completely naked. Gerard stroked Frank’s sides, spending a lot more time kissing and massaging him, rather than their normal routine. Frank was okay with it, as he wasn’t fully hard just yet. However, when Gerard cupped his balls, and looked down at Frank’s cock, he whispered, “You’ve got such a nice cock, god, Baby, you’re so perfect,” was when Frank’s cock went to full hardness, and it honestly startled Gerard, and made Frank’s face light up like Christmas lights.

“You like that, don’t you?—You like it when I give you compliments, Baby? You’re so perfect for me,” Gerard said, almost taunting him with his words, turning him into a moaning mess. “Suck me off, let me feel how perfect your mouth is, god, can’t stop thinking about it. I want your perfect lips around my hard cock.”

Frank nodded and whimpered as he lowered to his knees. He looked up at Gerard as he wetted his lips and took Gerard’s cock in his mouth. Frank set a slow pace at first, warming up to go faster, and for Gerard to fuck his mouth like he used to. However, Gerard wasn’t up for teasing, and he yanked Frank’s hair, gripping the side of Frank’s head with his freehand. Gerard was yanking Frank’s head back and forth on his cock, and kept grunting as the pleasure of Frank’s warm mouth was wrapped around him.

“God, baby, you’re so fuckin’ perfect like this,” Gerard groaned when he felt Frank’s hands fondle his balls. “Good boy, just like that, oh fuck, you’re gonna make me come, fuck. C’mon, let me fuck that tight ass of yours, Baby.”

Gerard pulled Frank off his cock and pushed him back on the bed. Frank spread his legs to let Gerard on top of him, and he locked his ankles on Gerard’s back. Gerard kissed Frank, tasting himself on his tongue as he reached over to the end table where Frank kept his condoms and lube.

Frank heard the snick of the cap, and he looked as Gerard poured lube onto his fingers. Gerard reached to Frank’s hole, rubbing the lube around, and finally pushing a finger inside. Frank made a little grunt as he felt another slip in beside the first. Gerard pumped his fingers, searching for Frank’s spot, and it was so unexpected as Frank felt Gerard rub against, putting constant pressure there.

“Fuck,” Frank whined, trying to get away from it but wanting it all the same.

 “You’re taking this so good,” Gerard told him as he inserted a third finger. Frank pushed their lips together as the pressure seemed to be almost too much.

“Please, Gee,” Frank begged, so close to tears. “I need you to fuck me, please.”

Gerard chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, tearing open the condom package, and slid in on his cock. Gerard put a little lube on the condom, and spread Frank’s legs wider. Gerard held the base of his cock as he slid it inside of Frank, and pushed all the way inside, taking Frank’s breathe away.

“So good, so proud of you, Baby, you take my cock so good,” Gerard complimented. “You’re such a good boy,” he added. Gerard pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, causing Frank to whine, from either pain or pleasure, Gerard didn’t know.

Their lips met and Frank greedily took in the grunts Gerard produced. Gerard’s compliments only heightened the pleasure, pushing him closer to his orgasm, but he was trying to push it back awhile longer, wanting to be fucked for as long as possible, but Gerard never stopped complimenting him. Anytime Frank would curse or moan, Gerard would say “what a good boy” or “you take my cock so well” and it was so abnormal since Gerard had never talked that way before.

Frank felt Gerard’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking all the right places, and dipping his finger into the slit to collect the pre-come, making the slide slicker. Frank’s hips kept rising when Gerard would stroke upwards, making Frank thrust into his hand. Frank kept whining as the pressure was so good and yet so much for him to handle. Gerard’s thrusts were rough and unforgiving, and his strokes and kissing was harsh, and teasing, almost, and it was too much.

Gerard stopped stroking Frank, causing him to let out a little cry, and Gerard’s hips stuttered when he finally lost himself in his own orgasm. Gerard’s mouth formed an “O” and he grunted when he pulled out, leaving Frank confused because he was still hard _as fuck_.

Frank’s breathing was rough, and he was still so turned on it hurt, and he wanted to come so goddamn bad but Gerard wasn’t touching him, only starring at him. “Please,” Frank whined, trying to plead with Gerard to jerk him off because he was shaking with nerves.

“No,” Gerard said. “You’re going to jerk yourself off like a good boy that you are. Fucking come all over me,” he added as he lied down. Frank climbed on top of Gerard, sitting on his hips but Gerard was not having it, he scooted Frank closer, and encourages Frank to jerk off and come all over his face.

Frank whined immediately as his hand touched his cock, he was so turned on he was sensitive all over. Frank jerked himself off, trying to race to his orgasm, it wasn’t until he felt Gerard scoot him closer, and tongue at his hole, and that’s when Frank gripped the headboard with his free hand as he shot his load all over Gerard’s lips and nose.

Frank felt paralyzed from the intensity of his orgasm, and he felt Gerard lay him down. Frank looked up at Gerard with hazy eyes and giggled as he came down from the high of his orgasm. “You got something on your face…” he muttered.

Gerard chuckled, reaching for a dirty shirt on the ground to wipe his face. Gerard threw it across the room and smacked Frank’s ass, making him yelp, and Gerard gave Frank a gentle kiss.

“That’s a new kink you have,” Gerard pointed out.

Frank’s eyes went wide and he blushed. “I’m sorry—” Frank tried to say.

Gerard kissed Frank’s lips to shut him up. “It’s pretty hot, if I’m honest,” he told him. “I like it. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Frank laughed nervously. “I just found out, really,” he said, almost ashamed. “When we were making out yesterday and you praised me about my kissing, it sort of turned me on, I don’t know.”

“That’s hot,” Gerard whispered. “If I praise you, it’ll turn you on?”

“I think so, yeah,” Frank said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’ll keep that in mind for later,” Gerard said, biting Frank’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: mychemicallyrom


End file.
